<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three's a company (and it's better with you) by dames_for_jamesbarnes, ShanElinKerry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073580">three's a company (and it's better with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dames_for_jamesbarnes/pseuds/dames_for_jamesbarnes'>dames_for_jamesbarnes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanElinKerry/pseuds/ShanElinKerry'>ShanElinKerry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, F/M, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dames_for_jamesbarnes/pseuds/dames_for_jamesbarnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanElinKerry/pseuds/ShanElinKerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear Aaron’s low, deep rumble, another voice interrupting with a quick word or two. The bedroom door creaks as Aaron pushes it open, and you take a breath in and out, long and low. You close your eyes, just for a moment, and the bed dips when you do, a weight on either side of you. </p><p>“Didn’t think she knew how to take orders,” Aaron murmurs, and you almost can’t bear to meet his eyes, knowing you’ll see the best kind of heat in them. It sends a shiver down your spine, his words. You can. You will. </p><p>“Well, it’s only been five minutes,” Rafael Barba scoffs. Your eyes flick over to him, to the cut of his jaw, the line of his suspenders, and you can’t help your swallow. “There hasn’t been any action, yet.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Rafael Barba/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Rafael Barba/Aaron Hotchner, Rafael Barba/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three's a company (and it's better with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>created with @crazyshannonigans on tumblr, who also helped beta it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You deserve this. You… deserve this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a new realization. It’s a mantra. Something you know going into the precinct that day, something you know leaving it as Aaron’s hand rests low on your back. It’s something you think as the two of you make your way up three flights of stairs, and it’s hidden in your smile as Aaron knocks three times on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You deserve this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You deserve the orders. The sharp tone of Aaron’s voice as he tells you to strip, the smack on the ass as you tease a little when you pull down your pencil skirt. Your hands hesitate over the lingerie, very conscious of the way it accentuates what you want it to, but Aaron does not stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another smack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it. Off. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong, sir?” you ask him. It’s a little bratty, but nothing compared to the way you’ve teased them all day. Bending over at the desk Aaron occupies, sliding up against him as he writes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Aaron’s front is flush against your back, and you freeze as you feel his fingers graze over the clasp on your bra. It makes you shiver, the feeling of his jacket against your bare skin. He undoes it with one hand, expert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not ask again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you obey. You shimmy out of the lacy thing that barely passes as underwear. You turn to face him once the bra falls to your feet. And when he tells you to lay flat on the bed and stare up at the ceiling, to not move a damn muscle, not to say a word, you do so without question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You do so, saying “yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of his footsteps fading. A conversation in the other room, a sound of low chuckles mingling together. You squirm, conscious of how bare you are, and dare to glance up at the entryway to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. No one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squirm again. The imbalance makes you tremble a little and you feel a rush of heat through you at the memory of Aaron’s grip on your wrist at the precinct, the way he had pulled you close and promised punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the voices get louder. You hear Aaron’s low, deep rumble, another voice interrupting with a quick word or two. The bedroom door creaks as Aaron pushes it open, and you take a breath in and out, long and low. You close your eyes, just for a moment, and the bed dips when you do, a weight on either side of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think she knew how to take orders,” Aaron murmurs, and you almost can’t bear to meet his eyes, knowing you’ll see the best kind of heat in them. It sends a shiver down your spine, his words. You can. You will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s only been five minutes,” Rafael Barba scoffs. Your eyes flick over to him, to the cut of his jaw, the line of his suspenders, and you can’t help your swallow. “There hasn’t been any action, yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s answering chuckle forces your gaze to him, and he isn’t even looking down. Neither of them are. You could be invisible, with all the attention they’re paying to your body, bare before the both of them. “We could rectify that,” he says, and Rafael’s shift is clear. The way he pulls his shoulders back, smirks like it’s his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you stopped talking and kissed me, it’d already be done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smartass,” Aaron snips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardass,” Rafael returns. It’s a little fond, a little challenging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Aaron’s hand lifts to curl into Rafael’s hair, pushing through the careful styling intentionally. Rafael leans into it before pushing forward, and then their lips meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all you can see. The way that Aaron’s tongue pushes into Rafael’s mouth, the answering groan from the counselor. Aaron’s other hand moves up to cup Rafael’s jaw, and the attorney’s hands answer but resting on Aaron’s chest, under his jacket and pushing it back on his shoulders. It’s easy, the way he gets him to strip it, and it falls onto the sheets with barely a sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your fingers curl into the sheets a little. Neither of them have </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you, let alone given any chance for you to soothe the growing arousal between your legs. You squeeze your thighs together as Aaron’s mouth dips, and Rafael’s chuckle is pulled out of him as he feels teeth nip at his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That got her attention,” he informs the agent, and Aaron’s focus is pulled away from leaving a mark right under Rafael’s collar. He spares a glance, and your eyes go wide at the way a hand drops from Rafael’s chin to brush against your nipple, that simple touch enough to harden it. Your back arches up a little, pushing into the touch - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sharp pinch, and then Aaron’s hand is pushing down on your stomach. He tsks, and you can’t help the little noise that leaves you as his hand remains there, overpowering you to keep you flat. “What did I say about moving?” he asks, and his voice is hard. You close your eyes, forcing your body still, and then the pressure on your stomach lifts, his fingers gently trailing over your belly. “Good girl. Now stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what I mean about action?” Rafael sighs, and the disappointment in his tone is expertly countered by the way he reaches down to tease the other nipple Aaron left untouched. He rolls it in his fingers, and you obediently stay still, no matter how much you want to push up and pull down, bringing his mouth to your own. “Just one touch and she’s already begging for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the day she’s had, I’m not surprised,” Aaron counters, and he returns to Rafael’s neck, not afraid to bite and suck. “She knew what she was getting into when she decided to play the tease all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get back to their own pleasure. Aaron’s fingers move to the tie that Rafael's wearing, leaving you, and you’re left wanting once more as the two of them get to play. Mouths roaming over long necks and jawlines, Aaron’s groan as one of Rafael’s hands moves around to squeeze his ass. It’s a view you can’t get enough of, especially when Aaron once more looks down at you, this time with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks good down there,” he tells Rafael, who grins and follows his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks good anywhere, and she knows it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what got her into trouble in the first place, isn’t it, cariño?” Their gazes are molten heat, and finally you feel their looks over your whole body. The way your chest is heaving a little with the breaths you force in and out, the way your thighs are pressed together to hide the wetness that grows by the minute. You clench down at the sudden focus, especially when Rafael leans a little closer and flicks a nipple, making you whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasp out a yes. Aaron leans forward and smirks against Rafael’s skin. “Listen to her whine, Rafael. Do you think she regrets how she acted earlier?” His nails once more scrape over your skin, just to see goosebumps erupt over your flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because she’s not getting what she wants right now. Forgets what it means to be punished.” And his hands, quick as a flash, move to Aaron’s waist, his belt yanked out of the loops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It flies off with a whipping motion, and Aaron is quick to reciprocate. Both of them stop touching you, but the sight kills you. Makes your eyes close, makes you bite your lower lip, as Rafael’s fingers go for Aaron’s shirt buttons, quick and fast, and dirty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she needs to be reminded. That right now she’s to be seen, and not heard unless we ask,” Aaron murmurs. And then his fingers lift to press against your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take them,” Rafael commands, the order falling out of his mouth easily. You let your mouth fall open, obedient, taking Aaron’s fingers in your lips, sucking on them lightly. Their show is over, and you give your own, letting your eyes flutter closed as you take them deeper, as deep as he’ll let you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron can’t look away. “Eyes up here, Hotchner,” Rafael has to eventually say, and when he does the counselor kisses him again. Fierce. Teeth and tongue and fighting. You let out a moan at the sight, the way that Rafael’s hand moves to pull at Aaron’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Aaron’s turn to close his eyes, and he focuses on giving Rafael the fight for dominance he’s asking for. But while he’s battling Rafael on one front, you let your teeth scrape against his fingers, fighting for one man’s focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hisses at the motion, pulls away from Rafael with a gasp for air. There’s definite amusement in Rafael’s gaze as he looks down at you, approval in his eyes even as he chastises you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, cariño. I’ll let you know when it’s your turn. For now, you watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You meet his eyes stubbornly. Lift your chin as Aaron’s fingers leave your lips. Rafael smirks, getting the message, as you work your jaw a little. “Or do you need more than fingers to keep you quiet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answering whimper you let out is echoed by Aaron. Rafael’s eyes flick toward the agent, brow arching up. “You like the sound of that, don’t you, Hotchner? Maybe you should give it to her, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The balance is shifting, and your breath catches at Aaron’s scan of Rafael’s body. The way his tongue flicks out over his lips. “What?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your cock in her mouth, Hotchner. So we can continue uninterrupted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to strip, Rafael?” he asks, a little push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael’s answering smile is biting. “Whatever you need to do to keep her quiet so I can shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s an easy decision. Aaron’s eyes don’t leave Rafael’s as he moves off of the bed, pushes down his pants, his briefs. When his eyes flick to you, he sees the way your pupils are blown, the way your breathing quickens as he moves back up to your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, the game is paused. He reaches down to your hand as he makes his way back to Rafael. “Tap my leg if it’s too much,” he says lowly, and you nod once before he’s straddling your neck, bending forward and pushing the head of his cock past your lips. One hand lifts to rest on his thigh, and when you squeeze he smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It serves its purpose, his cock in your mouth. Silences you, as you suck lightly on the head. The angle doesn’t afford much depth, but that’s not the point. His hips roll once, pushing a little more into your mouth, and you groan around the feeling, especially when your eyes open just enough to see Rafael’s gaze on you. He’s got you right where he wants you, and he knows Aaron will be just distracted enough with your mouth on him. You take him well, you take him perfect, and that means Rafael can keep his promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shirts come off, Rafael’s and Aaron’s. The undershirt is what Rafael grips in his fist, pulling him in for another kiss. Aaron melts into it, just a little, especially as Rafael’s hand once more cards through his hair and tugs just this side of painful. Rafael groans at the way Aaron is perfectly pliant, and when he pulls back he can’t help the way he bites at Aaron’s lips, smug at the reddened swell they have to them from how hard he’s kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Aaron isn’t done. He retaliates by reaching forward, using quick fingers to unbutton Rafael’s pants and reaching in to grab his half-hard cock. It makes Rafael stumble above you, gasp out a curse. If your mouth wasn’t full, you’d smirk, so you moan a little instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reaction is a chain. Aaron groans at the feeling of your mouth, sucks in a breath. His hand stutters, which lets Rafael regain his footing. “I’m putting up with both of you tonight, hmm?” Rafael sighs out at the both of you, and Aaron sighs out a laugh as best he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put up with.” His free hand drops to pull through your hair. “Like you didn’t think about this the moment you heard the BAU was coming back to Manhattan. Coming back to SVU. Didn’t think about how much you wanted us in your bed, my cock in your mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes. Lawyers. Never stop talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Filthy, Agent Hotchner,” Rafael counters. “But I think your cock is taken. Mine is not and your mouth is open.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you can only watch. Watch as Aaron does push Rafael back toward the head of the bed, pushing forward to go down on the mouthy ADA. The change in angle and position gives you a chance to pleasure him properly, to take him more fully, and you groan around him, feeling the way his hips roll as he swallows Rafael down. Because Rafael might try to give orders, but Aaron is not passive - he licks and sucks and swallows around Rafael, teases the head of his cock and the slit with his tongue before taking him fully again until the man is crying out. And when Rafael has to push him away, to not end the party too early, the agent’s mouth is a mess of spit and red, and he pulls his cock from your mouth so you can catch your breath. Your mouth looks the same as Aaron’s, lips swollen and messy, and that earns you a kiss, and he pushes his fingers through your hair again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been perfect,” he murmurs against your lips, looking up at Rafael. “Brilliant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> brilliant,” Rafael agrees. “And perhaps now she deserves some reward for being so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she can touch?” Aaron asks, but it’s less a question and more of a statement. Rafael grins at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can touch you. I think I want her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re free. You’re free to move, free to touch. You’re gasping a little. Not necessarily from lack of breath but from the way your heartbeat has picked up in the last few moments. Your hands reach out to grasp at Aaron, fingers scrambling to scrape at his shoulders, over his chest, ghosting his nipples. They can’t stop moving, and as you shift up from supine, Rafael pushes behind you, fingers grabbing at your hips and squeezing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shiver. It’s with one of those hands that he reaches along your front, running along your folds and swiping through the wetness that’s gathered there. You’re soaked from watching the two of them, from holding yourself back, and as his fingertips brush against your clit you gasp out a strangled moan. You do your best to hold on, nails digging into Aaron’s shoulders, and he pushes forward to kiss any words out of your mouth. You sink against Rafael, push your hips against Rafael’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. She’s eager for it. Aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod. Vigorously. But that’s not enough, and you feel his other hand, the one on your hip, move to smack your ass. It pushes you forward, the force of it, and he’s quick to run his palm along the spot, soothing the skin. “Words. You know the rules now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod again, swallowing as you feel the hand on your clit make slow, slow circles. You can barely think, but manage to gasp out. “Yes. Yes, Papi. I’m ready for it. Ready for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Aaron murmurs, and his hand cups your cheek. Your back is flush against Rafael’s front, and he reaches so he can curl his hand a little around your neck. “Begging for a cock. Begging for your Papi. You’re gonna look so perfect. Like you were made for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes,” you stammer, and another smack reminds you of your place. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please. I need Papi’s… cock.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Rafael hums, and when Aaron kisses you, it’s to catch the sound you make when Rafael’s fingers push into you, two sudden and quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He works you open, then. Steadily, with expert hands. Aaron retrieves the lube so you can be prepped properly, and when he goes to kiss you again the shake of Rafael’s head is quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear her, Agent Hotchner. I don’t get this very often.” It makes Aaron smirk, and he manages one more kiss before pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, counselor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whine, then. Rafael pushes you forward, just a little, and finishes prepping you, like that, your hands gripping at the blankets as he scissors you open with three fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m - I’m ready,” you promise. You’re shaking for it, and Rafael laughs, just a little as you hurry to rectify your mistake. “Papi, please, I’m ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, cariño,” he murmurs, and it’s then he replaces his fingers with his cock. Slides into you gently, so he can pull you back against him once more. As you settle on him, the both of you are panting, your mouth falling open as your head falls back against his shoulder, and Rafael murmurs in your ear just how good you feel on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you were made for it, your sir said. You are, cariño, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he starts moving. Rolling his hips up into you. You can’t help the way you’re crying out, especially as Aaron bends forward to leave marks at your collarbones. They’ll be under your clothes, thank God, and he times it with Rafael’s strokes to hear you beg for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir. Please, more, Papi…” You want to move, but the position doesn’t afford it. You’re at the mercy of Rafael’s hips, and his arms wrap around you to somehow push even deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounds so needy, so pretty begging for us.” Aaron hums in response. His tongue swipes across your collarbone, tasting the sweat there, the feeling of his marks. He moves across them, kissing each spot, before placing one on your shoulder, no mark there for him to soothe. “Should we give her more, since she’s begging so nicely?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael must nod, because his mouth comes down onto your shoulder, biting the flesh and sucking, eager and bruising as Rafael snaps his hips and starts moving faster, thrusting in and out of you. You groan out, cry out, laugh a little at the feeling of what you’ve been begging for, and Aaron sneaks a kiss onto the skin that’s stinging now, where he’s marking up. With a twist of his hips Rafael changes the angle, driving just that much deeper into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, Papi!” you shout, and his answering chuckle is right against your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Papi? When your Sir marked you up so prettily? Look at the bruise, you’ll feel that tomorrow… enough to let the whole BAU know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron delivers another sharp bite to your shoulder. You react with hands lifting up to tangle in his hair. “Yes, yes, sir, oh yes,” you breathe, eyes fluttering closed as words escape you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure you feel it all tomorrow,” Rafael groans. “We’ll make sure you feel it all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael’s grip on your hips is bruising. Almost as much as Aaron’s mouth. You feel the steady build, especially as Aaron’s fingers dip to run over your clit. It makes you shriek, just a little, and he leans forward so his laugh is right over your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t come until after he does, do you hear me?” And when you nod, promise with a yes, Aaron rewards you with a kiss. He catches your cries of “sir” and “Papi” and the repetition is all you can manage. He touches and teases, mouth on your breast and hands over Rafael’s on your hips. And when Rafael comes it’s with one arm pulling you against his chest, his hips driving into you with a stutter and his own mouth biting lightly at the spot Aaron’s marked out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes to a stop behind you, but your movements don’t cease. You want to feel him, and your hips circle for some friction, enough that Rafael groans into your ear. “cariño, stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, give me a second,” he tries, and when you whine Aaron’s there, stilling your hips with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he hums, “you took Papi so well. Think you can take me?” He nuzzles your cheek in a sweet way, a direct contrast to the way he lifts you off of Rafael’s cock, the loss sudden, making you whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he pulls you into his lap, you can feel the press of his cock against your belly, hard for you, there for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You grind against his thighs just enough, and he chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” he murmurs, and you nod again. He doesn’t hesitate. Lifts you with ease, pulls you down onto his cock, and your relief at being full once more pulls a sob out of you. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did perfect,” Aaron murmurs to you, voice a little hoarse from how he took Rafael earlier. It rumbles, sending a shiver down your spine as he fucks into you. “My good girl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> good girl.” And that makes you nod, makes you gasp, makes you whine as he fills you. Over and over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael still lingers behind you. Is pressing open-mouthed kisses to your back and shoulders. One of his hands slides around your front, and his fingers meet Aaron’s briefly before he begins playing with your clit. You come like that, with Rafael’s fingers and Aaron’s cock, and when you finally gasp out with it you make sure to cry out both of their titles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how Aaron comes, finally. Deep inside of you. A few more strokes that push you through your aftershocks. the three of you leaning against each other as the adrenaline fades and your bodies tremble. Especially when Rafael smiles at the sight of Aaron’s mark on your shoulder. pressing a kiss to the spot. “Good, good girl,” he murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a final noise when Aaron pulls out of you, a sigh from the overstimulation of it. It turns into a whimper as he leaves you, moves off of the bed toward the bathroom. Rafael gathers you in his arms, shushing you with a little kiss and stroking your hair. “Shhh, cariño, he’s just grabbing a wash cloth so we can clean up. And then we’ll get you something to drink, okay? Can you do that for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s whispering, holding you close, and you nod against his skin, shivering as the air cools the sweat on your body. And sure enough, Aaron comes back with a towel, cleaning you up before tossing it to Rafael so he can clean himself. When Aaron sits back down, he settles into your other side, the three of you lay there, reveling in the closeness of each other, the intimacy of skin against skin when all is said and done. Aaron kisses your shoulder, your back, until the three of you have calmed, and when you do the adrenaline leaves you boneless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s languid, the motions now. As Rafael lifts from you just a little to lean toward his nightstand, a couple of bottles of Gatorade passed over, something to snack on for you as you settle against him when he returns. Aaron makes sure you eat some of the crackers, and in the afterglow you insist neither of them pull away too far, your fingers moving to grab a hand, a bicep, to run along their chests. It’s a little awkward - three sets of limbs trying to settle as you eat and drink, but you all manage in the winding down, the recovery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you begin to doze off, Aaron’s hand lifts to brush some crumbs off of your chest. They fall onto the sheets, and you hear a huff from Rafael. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right onto my bed?” he asks, and Aaron just smirks, reaching forward to press his thumb to the other’s chin. Leans forward over you for a kiss, and you shift against him with a grumble of “stay still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do a full sheet change in the morning, you grump.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want to drift off, then. But you can’t. Not with Aaron’s nudging against you when he notices your breath start to change. “Bathroom. Come on, before you sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s good advice. It’s also answered with a groan, and Rafael laughs at the sound before rolling out of your grip. “Come on. We all need to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s worth it in the end. Because when you all make it back to bed, the three of you moving around each other to get ready for sleep, their hands are on you, and their mouths are, too. Not like before. Because now it’s gentle movements, gentle moments as you all settle into a bed that just manages to fit all of you. In the end, it’s you in the middle, an arm wrapped around Aaron’s chest with one of your legs twisted with Rafael’s, who curls around your back and reaches across you so his hand can be on Aaron. Aaron’s arm is beneath your neck, reaching Rafael’s shoulder, and all in all it’s a tangled, weird mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s worth the pains in the morning. The soreness, the aches. It’s worth almost collapsing when you stand and Aaron needs to stretch out his back a little. But the three of you take it. You all take it in stride. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>